


Quiet Moments

by klutzy_girl



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Carol and Jack share a moment before the birth of their second child.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyflowersinherhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/gifts).

Carol sighed as the baby kicked her yet again, wishing that they would hurry up already so she could meet them. Despite the fact that this was her second pregnancy, she wasn’t any less impatient for this kid to be born. Gracie’s birth two and a half years earlier had been much different - life with two teenagers and a toddler was absolutely exhausting. The door opened and Jack came in. “Kid giving you hell again?”

She nodded. “I am never doing this again, Jack.”

“That’s what you said last time,” he pointed out, amused.

“I mean it this time. I love you and our kids but we’re done.” At least she didn’t have much longer to go.

Turning serious, he sat down next to her and nodded. “Agreed. You come up with a name you like yet?” They hadn’t yet picked one out and at this rate, they weren’t going to until the baby came into the world.

Carol glared at him. “You know I haven’t. We’re waiting until we meet them, Jack.” 

“Sorry, just asking.” Jack kissed his wife and then splayed his hand on her stomach. “Hey, kiddo, what’s taking you so long? You comfortable in there? Your mama, brother, sisters, and I are pretty impatient to meet you so don’t get too comfortable. You got to come out of there some time.” 

She laughed. “Jack!” But she made him kiss her anyway, and the two of them sat back to relax, thankful Dawn had taken Gracie out with her for the day.

Fortunately, the Olson-Schafer family didn’t have to wait too much longer for the newest member of their family - Carol went into labor that night and delivered another daughter. They named her Beatrix upon meeting her. “How’d you come up with that name?” asked a curious Dawn.

“It was just something we loved and agreed on,” Carol explained to her stepdaughter.

“I can’t believe I have three girls now.” Jack hadn’t expected to have anymore kids after his divorce, figuring Dawn and Jeff were it, and now here he was, remarried with two more. It was absolutely surreal.

“We’re going to make your life a living hell,” she teased her husband.

Dawn rolled her eyes at their shenanigans. “You two need to stop.”

“You love us.” Jack gently grabbed Beatrix off Carol and checked over the newborn again.

Sure enough, Beatrix completed their family, and Gracie proved to be a wonderful big sister. Carol and Jack couldn’t ask for more - they were happily married and had four great (sometimes annoying and wild) kids. They hadn’t imagined this in their wildest dreams when they first started dating but they were okay with the curveballs (namely Gracie and Beatrix) life had thrown at them.


End file.
